kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts 3: Secrets by Spirits
Kingdom Hearts 3: Secrets by Spirits is the third main instalment of the Kingdom Hearts. This canon story features after Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, which includes Sora and his friends traveling to newly discovered worlds and trying to defeat the new Organization XIII created by Xehanort from their two most dangerous goals. Plot Kingdom Hearts 3: Secrets by Spirits takes place a year after Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. When Queen Minnie is mysteriously attacked by a dark figure, Sora, Donald and Goofy not only starts to investigate but also are ordered by King Mickey to go to newly discovered worlds to find their keyholes, st the same time stops the true organization XIII from achieve their two most dangerous goals; to take over the world with darkness and find two important people, the eighth princess of light and Characters Main Protagonists *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Kairi *Riku *Namine *King Mickey Recurring Protagonists *Nasira *Max Goof *Larxene *Karida *Marluxia *Golden Harp *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Launchpad McQuack Recurring Villains *Magica De Spell *Maleficent * True Organization XIII I'''.Master Xehanort - The original incarnation of Xehanort, a Keyblade Master who masterminded behind all the chaos and destruction that has besieged the Realm of Light thus far. He commands the Darkness, and wields his Keyblade on the few occasions he has been forced into combat. '''II.Xemnas - Master Xehanort's Nobody. He created the original Organization XIII, however Sora and Riku, as well as internal strife quickly reduced their numbers. Sora and Riku destroyed him, causing him to fade away into nothingness, however due to Young Xehanort's meddling in time he has returned. He wields Nothingness, as well as a pair of Ethereal Blades known as Interdiction. III.Ansem - Master Xehanort's Heartless. His missions were to both enable Xehanort's younger self to travel through time and oversee Maleficent gather the seven Princesses of Heart. Though he possessed Riku to regain physical form to go after Kingdom Hearts, Sora put an end to his plans. His Darkness lingered within Riku until the boy put an end to him, however he has been revived due to Young Xehanort's travels through time. He wields Darkness, and lacks a weapon, instead fighting with his Guardian symbiote once wielded by Terra-Xehanort. IV.Xigbar - Originally Braig, a mercenary hired by Master Xehanort to help speed Terra's descent into Darkness, Xigbar was Xemnas's right hand in the original Organization XIII, however Sora put an end to him. Despite this he has returned due to Young Xehanort's interference. He reveals that he joined Xehanort so he could claim the power of the Keyblade as his own. He wields Space, and his weapons are a pair of Arrowguns, the Sharpshooters. V'''.Fiaxa - a sadistic somebody from Twilight town. After the disappearance of Xion, Fiaxa was able to wield her own keyblade, She joined Xehanort to practice the keyblade's power and also to make joy of seeing her victims die in despair thinking darkness is everything. She wields Fire, and her weapon is the bond of flame keyblade. '''VII.Saïx - the Nobody of Isa, and Xemnas' second in command of the old Organization XIII. His reasons for becoming a member of the True Organization XIII are unknown. Sora ended him once before, however due to Young Xehanort he has returned. He wields the Moon element, and his weapon is a Claymore called the Lunatic. VIII.Yuki - a usually calm orphan from the Destiny Islands. Yuki has always known many nobodies in her past and was practically raised by one. She joined the organization after realizes that Xigbar is a nobody who reminded her of the nobody that raised her. She has a bit of good left in her but it is unknown if she will redeem or not. She wields Snow and her weapons are a frozen sword and a special ring that can freeze enemies. XII.Young Xehanort - A younger version of the original Xehanort. Meeting Ansem, Xehanort was enable to journey through time as an insurance plan incase he and Xemnas failed on their own. It is due to him that the True Organization XIII was able to rise. He wields Darkness and Time, and fights with an unnamed pair of Ethereal Blades and a Keyblade. XIII.Dysis - the granddaughter of Xehanort. The daugther of his son who died of cancer when she was 4 years old, Since then both Xehanort and her own mother raised her. Xehanort claimed her to the leader of the Organization when he either dies or retires, but Dysis still believes that there's a way to keep nobodies alive. She wields the Sun element, and her weapons are two magic wands that can make the light flash and throw sun balls. Category:Kingdom hearts 3: Secrets by Spirits Category:Games Category:Stories